Deanna Mustard (voice actress)
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress | years_active = 2003-present | notable_work = Mario series as Princess Daisy | spouse = | children = 1 }}Deanna Mustard (born November 26, 1980) is an American actress & voice actress known for portraying Princess Daisy since Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour replacing Audrey Wasilewski. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California. Mustard went to Inglemoor High School in Washington, from which she has received notable mention. Mustard is known for frequently working in theatrical productions. Outside of acting, she works as a Barista. She likes to try and find ways to get out into the sunshine everyday, and enjoys walking. In October of 2008, she gave birth to a son, Miles. History School Life and Theatrical Interest Mustard enjoyed school, was involved in choir and theater, and kept busy outside of school with dance. Participating in extra curricular activities introduced her to a diverse group of peers. She did not always want to be an actor though. She was interested in dance for most of her childhood, and wasn't actually introduced to theater until high school when she decided to audition for a one act play written by another student. Mustard was then approached by the drama teacher who persuaded her to sign up for her class. She did so, and fell in love with it. Mustard's first job was working for her grandparents, where she would answer the office telephone and file papers. As a senior, Mustard was in an advanced drama class, and graduated in 1999. She then joined the theater department at Cornish College of the Arts in the fall, and received her degree in acting in the spring of 2003. Mustard loved playing Gertrude Stein in a piece called "Notorious Women." Mustard researched the role, which she has stated was a challenge. She also has a special place in her heart for the character Darla Danson. Portrayal as Princess Daisy Mustard got into playing Daisy after graduating from Cornish. She worked with an agent in Seattle, Washington when she auditioned for the voice of a young golf enthusiast. Mustard did not get the part of the golf enthusiast, but she was invited to play the part of Daisy. She has a hook she uses to get back into the voice before recording, and she tends to get a little physical in the sound booth. Mustard has commented that it is a lot of fun, and that she loves playing Daisy. She has also said Daisy is louder and more outspoken than Peach. Daisy's personality shines through in the Mario Strikers series, and Mustard enjoys the Mario Strikers games for that reason. Mustard has also said that Daisy has quite the fan base, and that players may see more of her in the future. Personal life Mustard has been living in Seattle with her husband since they were married. They have a son named Miles Mustard, born on October 16, 2008. Filmography Film *Being Julia - Second 1920s Actress In Show *Then She Found Me - Mary Prouty / Maisie Baldwin / Matilda Cleveland *Chasing Taste - Art Gallery Patron Video Games *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Power Tennis'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Party 6'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Party 7'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Kart DS'' – Princess Daisy *''Super Mario Strikers'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Strikers Charged'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Party 8'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Party DS'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Kart Wii'' – Princess Daisy / Baby Daisy *''Mario Super Sluggers'' – Princess Daisy / Baby Daisy *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Sports Mix'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Kart 7'' – Princess Daisy *''Fortune Street'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Party 9'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Tennis Open'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe – Princess Daisy / Baby Daisy *''Mario Party 10'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' – Princess Daisy *''Super Mario Maker'' – Princess Daisy (Costume Mario) *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Sports Superstars'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' – Princess Daisy *''Super Mario Run'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Party: The Top 100'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Tennis Aces'' – Princess Daisy *''Super Mario Party'' – Princess Daisy *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' – Princess Daisy *''Mario Kart Tour'' – Princess Daisy / Baby Daisy *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' – Princess Daisy External links *Official Instagram *Official Twitter *Official Flickr *Deanna Mustard at IMDb *Deanna Mustard as Michele in "Death and a Salesman" Category:1980 births Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:People from Los Angeles Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses